Wicke/Games/Quotes/SM
Aether Paradise B1F :"Excuse me, Mr. Faba..." :"Yes... Branch Manager Faba..." :"Phew..." :"Welcome to Aether Paradise, and Hau. My name is Wicke." :"One of our employees told me about your meeting on Akala Island. And of course, I heard how you helped protect the Pokémon there, too, young Mr. Hau. Thank you very much! Let me show you around. The main entrance is up above us." :"Shall we zip right up there?" 1F :"This is the main entrance. You can have your Pokémon taken care of at the reception desk there, if they need it." :"? You and Hau are both trial-goers, aren't you? Are you hoping to become champions? I suppose... You must be around 11, then?" :"How...how lovely for you. I suppose all children must yearn to take a journey of their own choosing when they get to be about your age. Though you're hardly just children anymore. s are like parents to their Pokémon!" :". Hau. Would you two like to see the conservation area upstairs?" :"We'll zip right up!" 2F :"We keep Pokémon that have been targeted by Team Skull here... And we also try to support Pokémon that need a little extra protection." :"Like , for example. They are quite terribly overhunted by a Pokémon called ." :"I hope you don't mind if I read a passage from my Pokédex." :""Toxapex... Toxapex crawls along the ocean floor on its 12 legs. It leaves a trail of Corsola bits scattered in its wake."" :"Nature does have its own balance, of course. It can be difficult to judge just how much we humans should try to affect it, can't it?" :"I couldn't say... It's hard to know for sure what our president is thinking sometimes." * If talked to again :"If you'd like to meet President Lusamine, she should be here in the conservation area now." :"That tremor... Did something happen on the lower floors?" * If talked to again when appears :"That hole... That Pokémon... What in the world are they?" * After defeating Nihilego :"O-oh! At once, ma'am!" :"I'll see the two of you to Ula'ula Island, then." B1F :"I don't know if what happened should be rightly described as an accident, but... I think it's probably best if you do so." :"Anyway, I was very glad to meet you both. Please take this to remember your visit. Some malasadas for Hau..." :"Yes... I think I know what you mean. Meals always taste better when you share them with the ones you love." :"And for you, . A TM for the move ." :"I hope you both have wondrous adventures on your island challenge." Aether Paradise 1F :"Young master." :"It has been a long time... And hello to you two, and Hau. Please allow me to heal your Pokémon." :"I... imagine that she is with the president." :"But I'm afraid the doors have been locked..." *If talked to :"Please look after young Master Gladion. When he is worked up about something, he doesn't consider the consequences. Even going so far as stealing Pokémon... Those two truly are very much alike..." Lusamine's Room :"You are all unharmed... Oh, thank goodness..." :"Miss Lillie... If you and your friends would like to get some rest first, I have prepared a few beds in the staff's residential quarters..." * Outside (the next day) :"? Miss Lillie is waiting outside... if you're ready to meet her." B2F (Lift landing) * After becoming :". Welcome back." :"I have to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for Miss Lillie and Madam Lusamine." :"Miss Lillie asked me a last favor before she left. She wanted me to explain to you why she and her mother had to go to Kanto." :"You see... while we do not know if it was because of 's neurotoxins, her fusion with that beast, or the strain of the Z-Power..." :"the ill effects of this episode on Madam Lusamine's body and mind have been undeniable. She has hardly roused since." :"But Miss Lillie found a ray of hope in a book that she remembered reading long ago." :"It was regarding a man named Bill, who invented the Pokémon Storage System used in our PCs." :"This inventor, who lives in the Kanto region, once combined himself with a Pokémon in an experiment that apparently went awry..." ::Just like Lusamine...: "Yes, perhaps there are even more examples in the world of people fusing with Pokémon..." ::Why would he do that?: "I suppose it was the same sort of curiosity that led him to develop our storage system." :"The records of this event, however, say that he was separated from the Pokémon by using his Teleporter and a Cell Separation System." :"Perhaps using the same kind of procedure on Madam Lusamine will be able to remove the last of the beast's poisons from her system. That is what Miss Lillie was hoping when she headed to Kanto." :"It pained me greatly when both Miss Lillie and young Master Gladion left Aether Paradise... but I am so proud to see the fine young people that they have become." :"Even sheltered little Master Gladion tried to patch up his own clothing, he said, when his partner Null tore them..." :"Oh! I'm sorry. You probably aren't interested in hearing about that sort of thing, are you? Here, please accept this." :"... ... ... Oh! And take another, too!" :"Now I'll be returning to Secret Lab B so that I can get back to work." B2F (Secret Lab B) * First visit after starting the Ultra Beast missions :"Ah yes, the matter of the UBs. Disclosing info on this is prohibited, so let's please keep this between you and me. First, please take these. The International Police asked me to pass them to you." ::Regardless of choice: "Those are Beast Balls, which the Aether Foundation developed in great secrecy... They are a special kind of Poké Ball that are specialized for capturing Ultra Beasts. As a result, they are very expensive to make, so we have not been able to mass-produce them. Please consider your timing very carefully for when you will use them during a battle." :"The appearance of the UBs is something that we at the foundation are to blame for... That is why I will do whatever is within my power to assist you in this. For now, perhaps you should return to Ms. at the motel in Akala. She may have discovered new info." * Subsequent visits after starting the Ultra Beast missions :"Please just ask if there's ever anything that I can help explain, ." ::Tell me about the Beast Balls: "Ultra Beasts are life-forms from another world. If you try to throw a regular at one, the ball will have a difficult time recognizing the creature as a Pokémon, and so the capturing function will be significantly impaired. But these special balls should allow you to capture beasts quite normally. They could be considered the foundation's negative assets, but I hope they will help you." ::What's special about the UBs?: "The UBs surround themselves with an aura called the . The truth of this aura is that it is the energy that flows within the Ultra Wormhole. When the UBs pass through the Ultra Wormhole, they are bathed in a great deal of this energy and likely store it within their bodies. There are also Pokémon on our planet that possess this same kind of energy. I think you know what I mean. The so-called Totem Pokémon that you faced in your trials. This is because the energy pours down upon our planet when the holes open." ::Show me the UB data: "Which Ultra Beast would you like to learn more about?" :::Nihilego: "UB-01. Code name: "Symbiont." Properly known as Nihilego. There have been sightings reported of this beast in Alola's past. Its most distinctive feature is its parasitic capability. When Nihilego latches on to a host, it does not manipulate its actions directly. Rather it awakens the host's own capabilities and boosts them to an extreme extent in order to protect itself. It injects the host with a sort of neurotoxin to achieve this effect. This neurotoxin of Nihilego's is incredibly stimulating and inspires feelings of extreme excitement and a lack of inhibition in its host. In other words, anything or anyone that a Nihilego latches on to will have its native skills forcibly activated to their fullest extent and will then act as it naturally desires to." :::Buzzwole : "UB-02. Code name: "Absorption." Properly known as . This UB was sighted for the first time following the incidents at Aether Foundation. Its most distinctive feature is its skill to strengthen itself. Buzzwole is able to absorb energy and then achieve a chemical reaction between the energy it has absorbed and its own body fluids. As a result, Buzzwole's body swells to an almost explosive extent. Its muscles bulge and are so thick and dense that they are stronger even than steel. Both its Attack and Defense experience a clear leap in power. It also displays a habit of striking a pose each time that it takes any sort of action... It is thought this might serve as a method of communication, but it is not well understood." :::Pheromosa : "UB-02. Code name: "Beauty." Properly known as . This UB was sighted for the first time following the incidents at Aether Foundation. This UB can reach speeds exceeding 120 mph in just an instant. This speed is greater than any other living creature that has been discovered to date. But its most distinctive features may in fact be its beauty and its powerful pheromones. Most any creature that squares off against a Pheromosa becomes confused, as if struck by the beast's beauty, and loses the will to fight. It is still a subject of research, but it's thought that Pheromosa may possess some sort of organ able to produce a pheromonal substance previously unknown to science." :::Xurkitree: "UB-03. Code name: "Lighting." Properly known as . This UB was sighted for the first time following the incidents at Aether Foundation. Its most distinctive feature is an organ that can generate power. This UB's bodily makeup is highly reminiscent of electric wiring, thus enabling it to conduct electricity with great efficiency. It can discharge as much as a million volts of power at a time. When it begins to run out of power, it stabs its legs and tail into the soil, entering a treelike state as it absorbs electricity from the ground." :::Kartana : "UB-04. Code name: "Blade." Properly known as . This UB was sighted for the first time following the incidents at Aether Foundation. Its most distinctive feature is its thin and razor- sharp body, of which every edge has as cruel a cutting edge as any well-honed blade. The edges on its arms are particularly in a class of their own. Any opponent who tries to attack it will be cut down with a single strike of its "blades." Its thin body also allows it to evade attacks by dancing lightly out of the way. This is a very dangerous creature, considering its excellent offensive and defensive capabilities, but due to the nature of its body, it is also highly vulnerable to fire and moisture." :::Celesteela : "UB-04. Code name: "Blaster." Properly known as . This UB was sighted for the first time following the incidents at Aether Foundation. Its most distinctive feature is the energy that it stores within itself, a flammable gas that it can shoot from its two huge arms. This is mostly used to propel itself in flight and for battle, but it is thought to have sufficient power and lift to even fly into space. Its bodily construction closely resembles that of a plant, and it absorbs nutrients from the soil." :::Guzzlord: "UB-05. Code name: "Glutton." Properly known as . This UB has been sighted in the Alola region in the past as well, according to our reports. It seems it was targeted by the International Police in a top-secret mission at that time. Its most distinctive feature is its limitless appetite. It feeds without pause every moment that it is awake. It uses the two large tongues that protrude from its mouth to catch and devour everything in its path, be it organic or inorganic matter. And while it eats such an inordinate amount, Guzzlord excreta has never been discovered. It is thought that it might fully convert the things that it eats into energy for it to use." :"Please...do be careful."